


Baby, Kiss It Better

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: Skyeward + Imagine Your OTP Prompt “Person A cuddling Person B who is really sick and B keeps insisting A needs to stay away from them but person B doesn’t care.”
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Baby, Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thots, it’s yo bitch.

“Go away,” Skye whined, doing her best to crawl back under the covers while swatting away her annoying husband.

“But I love you,” Grant mumbled into her curls, his stubble scratching her skin as he brushed his lips across her temple.

“But I’m disgusting,” Skye pouted, knowing no amount of mouthwash could get rid of the vomit taste still in her mouth.

Wrapping both arms around her waist, Grant kissed her neck. “Impossible.”

Rolling her eyes, Skye glared back at him. “I’m contagious.”

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. “Doubtful. Besides, it’d be worth it.”

“Grant,” she frowned, curling up on her side and closing her eyes, trying to fight back a new wave of nausea. “One of us needs to be able to take care of Alice.”

As if summoned, a tiny ball of energy jumped between them, causing Skye to groan at the sudden movement.

“Mama, daddy says you’re sick!” She prodded, pressing her face against Skye’s.

Opening her eyes, she found it impossible to be annoyed at that face. “Baby, mama doesn’t want you to get sick.”

“But superheroes can’t get sick, mama.”

“Yes, they can,” Skye mumbled, swallowing down the urge to vomit.

“Come on, princess,” Grant said, lifting her into his arms. “Mommy is proof that superheroes get sick.”

“But mama retired,” Alice complained, wriggling out of his arms and climbing back to Skye’s side. “I wanna stay with mama.”

“Mama needs you to take care of daddy, okay?” Skye said, trying a new approach.

Alice wrinkled her face. “But who gon’ take care of you, mama?”

This child was too precious.

“Princess, why don’t you go get mama some 7-Up and toast? That will help her feel better.”

“Coming right up!” She announced, jumping on the bed as she hopped off, making Skye reach for the wastebasket at the bedside.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Grant whispered, stroking her hair back away from her face. “You don’t have a fever. Did you eat something weird?”

Wiping her mouth with a tissue, Skye allowed Grant to spoon her. A whine escaped her as her stomach churned. “Maybe,” she whispered, trying to remember what she’d eaten the last two days. “You and Alice are fine, so maybe when I went to lunch with mom?”

They hadn’t eaten the same dish, but they’d both had chicken.

“I’ll call your dad,” Grant whispered, kissing the top of her head.

A minute later he returned, phone on speaker, and pressing a cool towel to the back of her neck.

“Oh, I love you,” Skye moaned.

“I would hope so, since I made you.”

“Shut up, Phil,” Skye heard her mom say as Skye resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Sir, is May feeling okay?”

“No, she’s been sick all night. Why?”

Skye caught Grant’s face fall. “Oh. Skye has food poisoning, and she thought she got it when she went out with May.”

“Oh, angel,” Phil cooed, going into his dad voice. “Want me to bring over soup?”

“No,” Skye groaned. Just the thought of anything involving chicken made her want to run to the toilet.

“Honestly, Phillip,” Melinda scolded, getting on the phone.

“Baby girl?”

“Mommy, I’m sorry,” Skye pouted, hugging Grant around the waist, finding him far more comfortable than her pillow.

“It’s not your fault, baby. Is Grant taking good care of you?”

Now it was Grant’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Always. Alice too.”

“Hi grandma!” Alice yelled, setting down Skye’s soda and toast on the nightstand before jumping onto her parents excitedly.

“Baby, I need you to let your mother rest so she can get better,” Melinda said in Mandarin.

Alice sighed dramatically. “I always nice.”

“Not in English,” Melinda scolded in Mandarin.

Pouting, Alice crossed her arms. “Can I come stay with you and grandpa? Then mama can get a lot of rest,” Alice said in the best Mandarin she could manage at five-years-old.

“Sorry, baby, but grandma is sick too,” Grant whispered, toying with their daughter’s curls.

“Grandpa!” Alice yelled sternly, taking the phone from her father. “Grandma should be _resting_ ,” she said dramatically. “You are doing a very bad job taking care of her.”

Skye could hear her mother failing to hide a chuckle and she could picture the look on her dad’s face.

“Now, if you will _excuse_ me, I need to get mama to rest,” Alice announced before hitting the end call button.

“Alice!” Skye scolded, unable to hide a smirk.

Grant stared down at their kiddo with a proud smile.

“Alice, why don’t you call your Auntie Nat and see if she wants to have a sleepover?”

“Can Morgan come too, daddy!?”

“Well, you’ll have to ask Auntie Pepper-”

“Okay!” She cried out, rushing out of the room, Grant’s phone in her hands.

Grant shook his head, watching after her with a small smile. “I think she might be perfect.”

Of course, he did. Not that she disagreed, but Alice was definitely daddy’s little princess.

“Grant,” Skye whispered, taking his hand as she moved to sit up.

He helped her and propped some pillows behind her so she’d be more comfortable. Skye smiled at him, running her hand along his cheek.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said, confused.

“Really? ‘Cause when you heard my mom was sick too you looked disappointed.”

“Oh, well, I mean-” He stammered, ears going red.

“Grant-”

“I know, but you said if it happens, it happens, and I just…” He shrugged.

Taking his hand, Skye made him look at her before she spoke. “Grant, I know you want another one, but you said it yourself; Alice is perfect. We got it right the first time. Do we really want to risk messing it up by trying to recreate perfection?”

“I’m pretty sure the combination of our DNA makes perfection every time.”

Skye couldn’t help but snort. “Oh baby, with our luck, we’ll wind up with fire twins or something,” she teased.

“What’s wrong with that?” He asked, slightly hurt.

“In children? Oh, I can think of a lot of things wrong with it. Mostly our house burning down.”

“But they’d be so cute,” he whined, pulling her against his chest.

Skye smirked, snuggling up against him while he rested his chin on the top of her head. “You know what else is cute? A dog.”

She wasn’t willing to give him more children, but it was probably time she gave in on one of his desires.

“What kind of dog?”

She smiled at the excitement in his voice.

“Whatever one you connect with at the rescue shelter.”

“Oh man, but what if none of them like me,” he muttered.

She’d married a man pure of heart and dumb of ass.

“Daddy, Auntie Nat say she can take me to Morgan, but Cassie is babysitting.”

“Tell her that’s fine,” Skye called, trusting Cassie. Peter not so much. She’d found him crying in the pantry the first and only time he’d babysat the two alone.

“And daddy needs to drive me to her house,” she sing-songed.

“Seriously, Nat?”

“Shut up, Ward. Clint and I are _busy_.”

Grant made a face and Skye pulled away from him. “Don’t worry, Grant. I need a shower, but I don’t think I can stand, so a bath? By the time I’m ready to come out, you’ll be back?”

“Fine, but I’m going to pick you up some Gatorade and matzo ball soup from the deli.”

If she wasn’t sure she’d puke on him, he’d so be getting laid tonight.

“Sweetheart?”

Skye didn’t remember falling asleep, but Grant was brushing her hair back, and the tub was draining.

“Back already?”

He smiled and helped her out of the tub, wrapping her up in her fluffy robe.

Skye wrang her hair out into one of his old t-shirts and followed him into their room, surprised to see he’d change the sheets, swapped the duvet, and had a tray laid out with soup, crackers, and the Gatorade he’d promised.

“Grant,” she whispered, about to cry. “You’re the best.”

“Anything for you,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

“Here, why don’t you get dressed and I’ll find something on Netflix?”

He’d laid out her favorite comfy pajamas, the ones she’d basically lived in during her second trimester, and the t.v. was already on.

“I love you.”

“I know,” he teased.

“Dick,” she muttered, throwing he wet t-shirt at him.

Not that she could stay annoyed with him. Thirty minutes later she’d devoured her food, had no urge to throw it back up, and was cozily snuggled against Grant’s chest while he played with her hair.

“Why is Luther the worst?” Grant muttered, brushing his hand down her side to rest it on her waist.

“Not now,” Skye muttered, not appreciating him trying to get frisky with the boob grab on his way down.

“What?”

“No sex.”

“I didn’t think there would be.”

She glanced up to find him genuinely confused and when she sat up, her chest brushed against his and she cried out in pain.

“What the…oh, I’m going to fucking kill you.”

Nausea? Check. Sickness? Check. Emotional? Check. Sore titties? Check.

This bastard had knocked her up…again.

He seemed to catch on, because the grin on his face was so big, she wanted to slap it off of him.

“We can still get a dog though, right? I already told Alice we were getting one.”

Skye glared at him for what felt like forever. “Fine, but you’re staying home to take care of them all. And I’m rejoining the Avengers.” Her ‘retirement’ had never been the permanent plan.

“How is that any different than what I do now?”

He had very happily done the stay-at-home dad thing while she kept working at Stark Industries.

“I’m still mad.”

“Fine.”

“And I might be wrong.”

“Fine.”

“And if I am, you’re getting a vasectomy.”

He made a face but nodded.

“And if I’m not, you’re getting vasectomy.”

He opened his mouth to protest. “And you get _two_ dogs.”

“Can one be a puppy?”

“Deal.”

They shook on it and Skye settled back in against his chest with a pout.

Sure, she was going to love the hell of their little monster but she knew full well if they’d been blessed with one perfect child, the next one was going to be a little baby hellfire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Sarah for screaming at me after reading this.


End file.
